White Sheets
by HeartDeNijs
Summary: The simple moments were the ones John cherished the most.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to the WWE. If I did, I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back from putting slash storylines into the wrestling storylines.**

* * *

Light streaming through our bedroom window woke me from my slumber. I felt a warm breeze brush against my cheek a moment later. Cracking my eyes open, I watched as the sheer, white curtain danced in its warm embrace. As the dancing curtain lifted away from the window, I noticed the Carolina blue sky and the white, fluffy clouds that raced across the blue.

Sighing contentedly, I drew my attention to my slumbering bed partner. I was shocked to find that his green eyes were still tightly closed in sleep. I smiled softly to myself. I can count on one hand the number times I've woken up before Punk and each time has been special to me. I guess you could say that these are the moments I live for.

It's not that I don't like when Punk is awake, but watching him sleep is the most beautiful and magical sight I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. If I could draw worth a damn, I'd draw him in his sleep so that I could capture these moments forever.

Punk was facing me on his side with one of his hands tucked underneath his head. His lips are slightly parted and his lip ring catches the light. Dark lashes are fanned over the dark circles under his eyes. The lines at the corner of his eyes are relaxed and he looks years younger. He looks peaceful, like he's cast off all the weight he carries on his shoulders during the day. In a word, he'd beautiful and takes my breath away.

I begin my favorite part of studying Punk. For as long as we have lived together, I've only allowed white bedding and sheets to grace our bed. I make the excuse that white sheets can be bleached, but the reality is, I love seeing Punk against the pure whiteness.

He has the sheet grasped tightly in his hand and pulled to his middle abdomen. The white contrasts perfectly with his tan skin and the rainbow of colors inked into his skin.

I love looking at his tattoos. There've been many sleepless nights I've read his arms like a picture book while he reads his comic books. No matter how many times I study his tattoos, I always find one I've never seen before hidden among the others. Just a few months ago, I found my own name forever inked on his soft skin. He evaded answering when I asked how long he had had it. I sometimes wonder if I've been in his skin longer than I've been able to call him mine.

Punk's legs suddenly shifted, revealing a muscular, tan calf and foot. I can see the tattoo below his knee just peeking out from under the white sheet.

White sheets and Punk. Beautiful. His colorful body is tangled in the white confines of the sheets, making his tattoos and shimmering skin pop even more.

The sight makes me want to touch him and trace all his tattoos, but I'm afraid I'll wake him. I sift in bed myself so I can get a better view of his body. I can content myself just by looking at him.

To think, I almost didn't get to experience this. That fateful WrestleMania night had set off a spark between us, but we both ignored it. Sure, over the next few years, we sent longing looks toward each other when we thought no one was looking, but we never acted on our feelings. We hardly even spoke to each other.

I guess we were both afraid of what would happen. What people would think. Where our careers would go from there. But then Punk had dropped that pipe bomb in Vegas. It was then that I realized that he didn't care if he lost his job and I really didn't care if I lost mine. Wrestling was my life, but I wanted something else and if they were going to fire me for loving a man, than the company wasn't right for me.

You go through life without realizing that you're missing a piece, but when you find that piece, you know what you've been missing. Punk completed me and I think I completed him. We kept our relationship a secret for years. Sneaking into each other's hotel rooms, buses, and out of the way broom closets. The days off when we could be ourselves were the best.

A few years later, Punk decided to retire and I couldn't let him stay at home by himself all day. I'd always thought that I'd be in that ring for as long as my body allowed me because wrestling was my life. With Punk in my life, wrestling had taken a back seat in what I valued in life. I gave up wrestling for him and I've never looked back.

Now, lying in a sea of white sheets with the man I love, I've never been so happy and content. The wind blows again and the warm breeze travels through our bedroom, making the white sheets ripple over Punk's body. The sight makes a warmth bloom in my chest and a smile cross my face. You know that feeling of being completely and utterly happy? These moments give me that feeling.

Raising my arm, I trace my fingertips along all the colorful charms Punk has tattooed along his arm. His skin is soft and warm under my fingers and I can feel his muscles gently ripple in response to my soft touch.

He takes a deep breath through his nose and I know he's awake. Even though my quiet moment of studying his body is over, I'm not disappointed. I might cherish these reflective and beautiful moments, but I love seeing Punk's vibrant green eyes open to the world.

Cracking the emerald orbs open, Punk gives a lazy smile when he sees that I'm already awake. "You know, it's creepy to stare at people while they sleep."

I smiled wryly, my dimples popping, "Says the man who I've caught staring at me while I've been sleeping. Seems like we're just two creeps in a pod."

Punk blushed lightly and didn't snap back a clever reply. He reached out for me and pulled me into his embrace. He tucked his face against my neck and I tucked mine against his. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that was purely Punk. "I love you," I whispered softly into his neck.

I felt his lips against my neck as they were pulled into a smile. "I love you, too, John."

Pure, unadulterated happiness. These sleepy moments between our white sheets are the moments I live for.

* * *

**This was just a short, little baby oneshot, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
